Last Goodbyes
by SiLvErMoOnWiNg
Summary: My 1st Gundam Wing fic. Just a little addition to the ending of Endless Waltz. Some closure between Heero and Relena. Oneshot.


**Last Goodbyes**

**by: SiLvErMoOnWiNg**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing. And I never will. 'sniff-sniff'

**Summary: **This is just a little thing to the ending of Endless Waltz. It centers on the ending with Heero and Relena. I felt that they deserved some sort of closure seeing as Heero left without so much as a goodbye. So yeah this is just my little hopefully happy ending for my favorite GW pairing.

**AN:** This is my debut for Gundam Wing. My 1st ever Gundam Wing fanfiction. I hope that it's up to your standards. So tell me what ya'll think, even if it's not that much. I'm starting off with simple stories. Then I'll work my way up. Well that's all for now. On to the story.

A lone figure unbeknownst to anyone stood up in the balcony hidden behind curtains. The figure stood watching a young politician answer questions concerning the newly kept peace. Thousands of delegates filled the enormous conference hall. They all sat, listening intently on the words on the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian.

The young man in the balcony kept his Prussian blue eyes on the Vice Foreign Minister, making sure that no harm came her way.

Seeing as she was perfectly safe, Heero Yuy made his way out of the conference hall. The curtains ruffling the only sign that he was there.

Relena just finished introducing her new peace policy. She managed a sigh tired of the long day's events. Her crystal blue eyes darted upward in the direction of the balcony, something up there catching her eye. She saw that the curtains were swaying, but there was no one there.

She instantly realized who was there only a moment ago. _'Heero,'_ her mind whispered, suddenly remembering a similar situation. _She was giving her speech as Queen of the World when she glanced up at the balcony and saw Heero with his gun aimed at her._

Relena snapped back into the present, savoring the memory. She quickly made an excuse to leave promising to return soon. As Relena hurriedly made her way out of the conference the delegates fell into conversation with one another.

She was determined to find Heero and talk to him.

»-(¯v´¯)-»

Heero slung his jacket over his shoulder as he continued walking. He was on his way back to space, back to the colonies.

Not so far away Relena found herself outside in the fresh air, grateful for the change in atmosphere. In a matter of minutes she happened upon Heero who was just a few feet away.

"Leaving again Heero?" she said in an amused tone.

At the sound of her voice Heero turned around, a smirk playing across his face. A smile graced Relena's lips.

"Relena," Heero replied. Their eyes met - crystal blue clashed with Prussian blue.

"Weren't you even going to say goodbye to me?" Relena asked sorrow clearly in her voice. Heero hated seeing her like this. Sorrow didn't suit her and he found himself missing the happiness in her eyes and the smile she had only seconds ago. "You at least owe me that one thing," she simply stated. Heero continued to stare at her.

"You didn't say goodbye to me the last time," she pressed on bringing back memories of the past in the process. Seconds ticked by in utter silence.

"Goodbye Relena," Heero whispered giving herthat small smile of his.

Relena returned the favor with her own bright smile. "Goodbye Heero."

With that, Heero turned around and continued on his way. Relena watched his retreating form for a moment more before smiling again and whispering, "Goodbye Heero. I hope that we see each other again."

Relena headed back to the press conference, her smile never faltering.

Heero turned around thinking he heard something. He saw nor heard anything. It must have been the wind he concluded. His eyes focused on Relena and saw that she was returning to the conference. A small smile crept upon Heero's face.

"Goodbye Relena,"he silently repeated. In a tone devoid of emotion, well perhaps containing a slight hint of joy, "Hopefully this isn't the last."

Heero turned back, his face content and resumed walking off into the now fading sunset.

_Perhaps they'll meet again._

»-(¯v´¯)-»

I know that this isn't that great. Well this is just my 1st time writing for GW. Don't forget to review. I'll accept anything you give me. Just don't be too harsh. 'laughs in a worried tone' Oh and tell me what you think about Heero and Relena because I feel that they are little OOC.

HAPPY 4th OF JULY! Till next time.

-SMW-


End file.
